<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need you to beg for me by lxdyinwhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696785">I need you to beg for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite'>lxdyinwhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratched (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because i feel like Mildred would melt if Gwendolyn used praises, F/F, Mildred is a bottom for Gwen - in this fanfic at least, Mildred just wants to make Gwen proud, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyinwhite/pseuds/lxdyinwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look so beautiful like that, Millie,” She breathed into Mildred’s ear, “when you come. You are so beautiful, always, truly.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nina was excited for this, so hi Nina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not so long ago she had huffed and stormed away - <em>do not touch me.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now, it was nothing but <em>Gwen - Gwen touch me, touch me, please touch me.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Things had changed so quickly, Gwendolyn’s softness had Mildred destroy the wall that she had built over the years, over the hardest parts of her life, taking pieces away one by one, layer by layer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">She was safe with Gwendolyn, she allowed herself to be vulnerable with the older woman.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt nothing but pleasure with Gwendolyn’s hands roaming her body, over the curves of her hips, touching her everywhere, touching her in a way that nobody else had. She wanted Gwendolyn everywhere, for she didn’t touch Mildred with aggressive hands, she didn’t focus solely on her own pleasure - she wasn’t like the men that Mildred had been involved with. This wasn’t quick and meaningless, this didn’t involve rushing to get it over and done with, it was slow and meaningful.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Gwendolyn treated her with care, with love - and so much of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn peppered kisses at her knees, quickly moving along, desperate to place those kisses against Mildred’s inner thighs. Her fingers squished into the fat there, she brushed her hands back downwards, smoothing her palms down to the younger woman’s knees and spreading her legs widely, gasping at the sight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God.” Gwendolyn whimpered softly at the woman before her, admiring the glistening wetness that was present there between cream coloured thighs, slightly hidden beneath brown curls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leant in and lowered her head, her arms wrapped around Mildred’s thighs, holding her tight and in place. She drew a broad, firm line up the woman’s slit with her tongue, parting her inner lips and flicking her clit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oh-“ Mildred whimpered loudly - automatically at the pleasure that she was feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was taken back by the intense pleasure, it was instant. She had dreamed of this, she had wondered how it would feel, but what she had imagined was nothing like this. The things that Gwendolyn was making her feel were indescribable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn began to circle her clit in tight circles, holding Mildred tightly as her hips jumped and bucked into her face, this action made Gwendolyn herself throb in her most intimate place, her clit pulsated with need. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gwen-“ a loud moan escaped Mildred’s lips, her breath hitched in her throat, she wanted all of Gwendolyn, she longed to feel the woman’s fingers inside of her, stretching her out in the most pleasant way, “Please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older blonde paused, tongue coming to a stop, her thumbs stroked Mildred’s thighs, she pressed the pads of them against her skin, “please what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Mildred watched as Gwendolyn looked up at her from in between her legs, soft blue eyes met her own, a smirk spread widely across her face.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She looks so lovely like this, her chin is glistening and covered in wetness - in my own</span>
    <span class="s1">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need t-to feel you, inside of me, I want your-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn stole away her chance to breathe and prepare, immediately thrusting two fingers forward and sliding them into her with ease, steadily pumping them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>in and out</em>, over and over again - repeatedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred threw her head back, it hit the cushion that was placed beneath it, she gasped and whimpered, softly moaning Gwendolyn’s name over and over again - the nickname that she had given her, to be exact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Gwen, gwen, gwen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn’s digits curled, brushing firmly against the spongy, rough spot inside of her. Sweat formed in small beads on Mildred’s forehead, her brows furrowed together and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip so hardly that she swore she could taste copper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another,” Mildred rasped greedily, “I want more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>I want all of her. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt a third finger ease it’s way into her, the slight sting that was present for a few seconds quickly disappeared, leaving her feeling nothing but pleasure. Lightening shot up her spine, she had stopped trying to keep her hips still, they automatically jumped with each thrust, thrusting upwards to meet Gwendolyn’s steady pumping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you feel?” Gwendolyn asked, in a loud whisper, her voice was slightly deeper than it usually was. Mildred took a liking to it and to the way that it made her feel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older woman began to thrust her fingers at a faster pace, slamming them into Mildred, her digits were completely coated in wetness, strings of arousal stuck to them. She admired how easily they pumped in and out of her lover, watching them disappear, watching Mildred’s body stretch to take them all in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so beautiful like this, Millie, all stretched out in front of me. So full of me, taking my fingers so well. You are doing so well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She noticed Mildred bucking her hips harder and whimpering louder at the small praise, as if it had increased the pleasure that she was feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was true, she wanted to please Gwen, she wanted to make Gwen proud of her - in every way. Ways which included pleasing her just like this, doing a good job and taking all of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a good girl.” Gwen whispered loudly, loud enough for Mildred to hear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With this Mildred’s back arched, her hands tangled in Gwendolyn’s hair, she thrusted her hips forward and started to grind against the older woman’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, the way Gwendolyn’s fingers felt inside of her as they pumped hardly into her made her overwhelmed with pleasure. She felt arousal continue to gush out of her, like sap leaving a tree, leaking - sticky and slightly sweet. She had never been this wet in her life, her cheeks would flame with embarrassment if she wasn’t focused on her pleasure alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn’s eyes moved to the woman’s clit, it protruded and stuck out, practically begging for attention. She quickly pressed her tongue firmly against it, stimulating it again with firm flicks. The wet muscle alternated between rough flicks and broad circles, quickly creating a pattern and repeating it, making a slightly animalistic mewl escape her lover’s throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pornographic sounds left Mildred’s lips, completely out of her control, accompanied by the sound of her own wetness and Gwen’s soft and occasional humming. The pleasure built inside of her with each thrust, with every flick of Gwendolyn’s tongue. A coil wound and wound inside of her, growing tighter as each second passed, threatening to snap at any second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn felt Mildred clenching around her fingers, she didn’t relent, fucking Mildred as hard as she possibly could, slamming her fingers into the woman. She curled her fingers with every quick thrust, in a beckoning motion, drawing Mildred’s orgasm out of her. Her tongue stilled, earning a whine from the woman above her, she looked upwards and admired the way that Mildred’s body shifted slightly up the mattress with each thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She focused her eyes on her fingers, watching them slip and out of the woman, the smacking sound of skin meeting skin filled the room, along with the never ending whimpers and soft moans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to come soon, aren’t you?” Gwendolyn bit her lip as she continued to watch her lover take her fingers and grind her hips down to push them deeper into her body, “I can feel you tightening up around me, god, you are taking me so well. You’ve made such a mess that my fingers slide so easily, in and out of you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I,” Mildred’s eyes squeezed shut, small teardrops eased their way out, tears of nothing but pleasure, “Please put your mouth on me again.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred’s chest rose and fell rapidly, her cheeks were dappled with pink, it spread downwards and across her chest. She was hot all over, struggling to focus on her breathing, chasing her orgasm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Being so breathless and starved of oxygen has never felt so good. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to beg for me,” the older blonde began, “look at me, beg for me, show me that you want it, show me how badly you need me to make you come.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred locked her eyes with Gwen’s, her eyebrows wrinkled together - eyes brown and filled with need. She pouted briefly, her hands pulled at Gwendolyns hair, tugging the blonde locks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need it. I need to come,” Mildred took in a deep, shaky breath, the older woman’s fingers never came to a stop, they continued to thrust deeply inside of her, as deep as possible, “please, please, pl-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn gave in, she couldn’t resist having her mouth on the younger woman again, she drew up her arousal, moaning at the taste. She started circling the younger woman’s clit again, harder than before, as fast as possible, curling her fingers violently into the spot inside of Mildred that she knew would send her tumbling completely over the edge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred quickly became overstimulated, sensitive after all of Gwendolyn’s teasing, her orgasm hit her, like waves crashing hardly into the shore. Her ears began to ring, and for a moment, everything else around her was dull, she could focus on nothing but the overwhelming pleasure that she was feeling. She felt herself gushing, coating Gwendolyn’s fingers with her come. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her clit burned and throbbed until she wiggled in discomfort, making Gwendolyn flick her tongue one last time before pulling away and releasing the firm grip she had around Mildred’s thighs. She pressed several soft kisses against Mildred’s hipbone before joining Mildred, laying beside her and kissing her temple as she recovered, catching her breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look so beautiful like that, Millie,” She breathed into Mildred’s ear, “when you come. You are so beautiful, always, truly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred turned to face her lover, a slight blush spread to her cheeks, darker than the pink colour that already sat there - caused by her orgasm and exhaustion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gwen, no, don’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn placed her pointer finger against Mildred’s lips, hushing her with a soft </span>
  <span class="s2">shh</span>
  <span class="s1">, “You are. I won’t let you say otherwise, I don’t want to hear it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The older woman watched mildred’s eyes light up, they were slightly teary, filled with nothing but love. She was overwhelmed with happiness, her heart felt like it could burst at any second, unable to hold the endless amount of love that she had for Gwendolyn. A love so great that she thought she might never be able to put it into words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell you every single day if I have to.” Gwendolyn continued, softly, the corners of her mouth curled upwards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred laid there for a moment, blinking slowly, her eyes remained on Gwendolyn’s, having a conversation without words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The way that she looks at me says so many things. She looks like a lovesick teenager - I am so in love with her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think that I could, uh-“ Mildred’s eyes glanced downwards, she paused, she was nervous, daring to try something new but afraid, “Could I do that to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn smirked softly, cupping Mildred’s cheek with her hand, “Of course.” she whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I want to taste her. I want to spread her legs and admire what is there between them. I want to see how wet I have made her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Mildred blurted out, before she could catch her tongue, she couldn’t hide her excitement, “God, sorry, I mean-“ She paused to take a quick breath, “Will you help me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn pointed at her neck, hovering a finger over her pulse point, “Start here, put that pretty mouth of yours to use, right here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two, because so many of you wanted a second part, i hope i don’t disappoint. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s1">And so she did, she pressed her lips softly against Gwendolyn’s neck, over her pulse point, quickly becoming more confident and biting softly, earning a soft whimper from the older woman. She moved downwards, trailing kisses down over Gwendolyn’s collarbones, pausing for a moment to nibble and suck there, just over the softly protruding bone, before continuing and placing opened mouth kisses over her lover’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled back, taking a moment to admire the older woman’s breasts,the lovely swell of them, the faint freckles on her skin, her pink coloured nipples. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it, leaning forwards and parting her lips, taking one of the hardened buds into her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn’s hands tangled in her hair, tugging softly. She watched as Mildred sucked and nibbled, releasing her nipple with a small pop and sucking marks into the fat of her breast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She looks so beautiful, with her mouth on me</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went on to the opposite breast, moaning as her lips finally wrapped around the second nipple, giving it the attention that it needed. Mildred softly hummed and whimpered, eyes glancing upwards to meet her lover’s, noises of pleasure leaving her lips as she twirled her tongue, leaving Gwendolyn completely breathless at the sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I-“ Mildred paused, taking a deep breath, “Is it okay for me to have my mouth on you now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t hide her eagerness, she couldn’t hide the fact that she was practically aching to have her face buried between the blonde’s thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please.” Gwendolyn said, giving a small nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred soon found herself kissing the woman’s knees, placing soft pecks upon them. She felt herself slightly trembling, both with nervousness and excitement. She never thought she would be in a situation like this, this close to a woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>She did this, she did this to me, I think this is right.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was intimate, soft and loving, yet erotic, it made her heart skip a beat in her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her hands softly nudged at space between Gwendolyn’s knees, gently spreading them apart. She gasped softly, taking in the sight, looking at how wet the woman before her was, she had longed to be in this position. She wasted no time, pressing kisses against the other woman’s inner thighs. The smell of Gwendolyn’s arousal soon reached her nose, slightly musky, sweet, it made her mouth water.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sucked small marks into the flesh of her thighs </span>
  <span class="s2">- <em>I like this, I like leaving marks on her</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> - soft hums left her lips as she edged closer to the throbbing heat between Gwendolyn’s legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked up at Gwendolyn, eyes questioning the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead.” She said, hands tightening their grip on Mildred’s hair, pulling her forward slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred lowered her head and dragged the tip of her tongue through Gwendolyn’s folds, drawing up her arousal with her tongue and instantly moaning - louder than she meant to - but she couldn’t help herself, being quite literally in heaven. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I like having my mouth on her. She is so wet, and it is all because of me, I did this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn tugged at her hair, pulling Mildred upwards, loudly whispering a breathless “There, that’s it.” once she felt the woman’s tongue against her clit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right there, circle and flick your tongue f-“ a loud moan interrupted her as Mildred started to flick her tongue, a quick learner, “-firmly. God, fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred alternated between flicking Gwendolyn’s clit hardly and circling it, firmly, just as Gwendolyn had instructed. She decided to put one of her hands to use, pressing the tips of her index and middle fingers against her entrance, she looked upwards, wanting to make sure that Gwendolyn was comfortable, thrusting them forwards once she received a quick nod from her lover.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched Gwendolyn throw her head back and gasp, her chest rose and fell, skin flushed with pink. She thrusted her fingers at a faster pace, enjoying the feeling of the woman starting to tighten around her digits, enjoying the taste of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-that’s it, I’m so close, I’m so close,” Gwendolyn moaned, “You feel so good, you are doing such a good job, such a good girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred stilled her tongue, pausing for a second to catch her breath and admire her lover, “Your good girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn tugged at her locks, moaning as Mildred’s tongue went back to work, she was close, “Please, please don’t stop. That feels so good, Millie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred felt the woman bucking her hips, grinding against her mouth, the heat grew between her thighs at the action, she felt herself become extremely wet, again, arousal trickling out of her - probably getting on the white linen beneath her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers quickened, slamming into Gwendolyn, throwing her completely over the edge. Gwendolyn moaned loudly, taking deep breaths, whimpering between each one. Her hips bucked upwards, legs violently shaking. Her thighs pressed together, closing around Mildred’s head. Mildred kept going as the woman’s clit twitched beneath her tongue. She moaned at the feeling of Gwendolyn fluttering around her fingers and coating them with her wetness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She’s so beautiful, she feels so good. And god, she is so wet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped once she felt the older woman tug lightly on her hair, encouraging her to come back up and lay beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat up, kneeling on the knees for a second before making her way up to the woman, laying down beside her and leaning in to press a soft kiss against her cheek, “Gwen, you are so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwendolyn chuckled softly, turning to face her lover, still heavily breathing and catching her breath, recovering from her climax, “And so,” she raised a finger to tap the tip of Mildred’s nose, “are you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mildred’s cheeks instantly flushed, tickled with pink, “I,” she paused and looked downwards, she couldn’t keep eye contact with the woman, shyness took over, “I really liked that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So did I, in fact, I don’t think I have ever had such an intense orgasm.” Gwendolyn confessed, she placed a finger beneath Mildred’s chin, lifting her head - blue eyes meeting brown.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gwendolyn.” Mildred giggled, she felt somewhat proud of herself after gaining this knowledge, after processing the fact that nobody had made Gwendolyn feel exactly like this before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I must say, you are a fast learner.” Gwendolyn smiled, the smile quickly turned into a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we, can we do this again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what do you think?” the older woman teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I would really like to,” Mildred took a deep breath, she moved a hand to Gwendolyn’s hip, her fingers stroked the skin there, “I like doing that to you, having my mouth on you. I like the way that it makes me feel, too.” she confessed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smirk that was spread across Gwendolyn’s face didn’t disappear, it only got wider “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Mildred said softly, the blush that had spread to her cheeks brightened in colour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about it, about how it makes you feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red head chewed softly on her bottom lip for a second, “I can show you.” she whispered, grabbing Gwendolyn’s hand, dragging it downwards and into the wet heat between her thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, i like receiving comments, feel free to leave some below.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i couldn’t resist writing a short one shot about them after watching ratched. (but i am slightly nervous about this because i tried being more descriptive and i feel nasty)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>